Cien formas para conquistar un corazón
by raqhu
Summary: Todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos momentos me hicieron ver que fui una tonta por no entender lo que sentía por él, espero estar a tiempo de enmendar mis errores. Antes del epílogo.


Ya sé que tengo historias inconclusas pero de todas formas, me voy a aventurar a escribir estas. En relación a Cumpliendo una promesa, sólo tengo que afinar detalles, mientras que en decisiones ya tengo capítulos avanzados pero me falta transcribirlos y agregar una que otra cosa.

Ahora bien, en este prefacio se explicará el nombre de la historia. Los capítulos serán cortos. En fin, espero que les guste. Críticas y sugerencias en los review.

Los personajes no son míos son de Suzanne Collins.

Cien formas de conquistar un corazón.

Todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos momentos me hicieron ver que fui una tonta por no entender lo que sentía por él, espero estar a tiempo de enmendar mis errores. Antes del epílogo.

Prefacio

**Katniss´ POV**

Las cosas han cambiado en el 12, poco a poco se va reconstruyendo, pero sólo en el ámbito material, ya que en el fondo nada será lo mismo. No sólo lo digo por la libertad ganada al Capitolio, sino por las pérdidas humanas que nunca podrán superarse.

Esta guerra me ha quitado a mi familia, a mis amigos, me cuesta trabajo aceptar que yo siga con vida y no aquellas personas que siempre fueron buenas y no cargas con la muerte de otras sobre sus hombros.

Doy vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir, mis sábanas ya se encuentran en el suelo, y aunque mis párpados se cierran, no tardan en volverse a abrir. Escucho voces en mi cabeza, algunas son de personas muertas, pero hay otras de vivas que me hacen pensar.

Una de ellas es la de Haymitch, a pesar de que los juegos han terminado, él se sigue preocupando por nosotros, sí, nosotros, por Peeta y por mí. Pero esas palabras no son de alago y menos de consuelo. Hay una frase suya que no deja de rondar en mi cabeza desde el momento en que Peeta regresó al distrito, y por más que quiero sacarla de ahí, no puedo. Si tan sólo supiera porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, pero no lo entiendo, no puedo, o será que en el fondo no quiero olvidarla.

"Podrías vivir cien vidas y no ser merecedora de él, ya lo sabes"

Lo sé, claro que lo sé. Él ha dado todo por mí, ha arriesgado su vida incluso bajo los efectos del veneno. A pesar de lo mala que me he portado, sigue aquí. Me pregunto si será por mí, o por los recuerdos de su familia. Vamos Katniss, recuerda que ya no eres el centro de su Universo, auch, me duele pensarlo, no sé por qué, pero me duele imaginar que ya no significo nada para Peeta. Y peor aún, que lo único que he hecho es provocarle dolor y sufrimiento.

-Daría todo, incluso mi vida para que Peeta fuera feliz. Haymitch tiene razón. No me lo merezco, él es la mejor persona del mundo y yo no soy nada. Si tan sólo sintiera un poco de amor por mí, yo sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

En ese momento analizo lo que acabo de decir, ser feliz, con Peeta. Sí, los momentos más felices de mi vida los pasé a su lado. No fueron con mi familia, mi padre me protegía, pero siempre sufrí por ver lo desgastante de su trabajo, mi madre, nunca tuve una conexión tan buena con ella como la tenía con Prim, y mi hermana, era la persona más importante en mi vida, pero siempre tenía miedo a su lado, por la comida, por la ropa, por si se enfermaba, por los juegos, más que mi hermana era como mi hija. Gale, con él pasé gratos momentos, sólo que por alguna extraña razón, su forma de pensar me hacía ver la realidad y vivir el presente, sin ilusiones ni sueños, sólo un sentido de responsabilidad con nuestra familias.

Sin embargo, con él fue muy diferente, podía hacerme enfadar en un segundo, pero con sus palabras o uno de sus sonrisas, todo mi enojo se esfumaba, tan ocurrente y lleno de vida, así era Peeta, el que podía encontrar un pequeño rayito de sol en una tormenta, como el Primer Diente de León en Primavera. Cuando me encontraba entre sus brazos, me olvidaba de todo, de los juegos, de las vidas que nos tocó vivir, del miedo, del hambre, de todo, sólo existíamos él y yo, incluso me siento mal confesar que hasta de Prim y mi madre me olvidé. Y sus besos, aunque algunos fueron actuados, mis labios desmentían al teatro, porque cada vez que lo hacíamos, quería que no terminara.

-Ahora lo comprendo, ahora sé lo que alguna vez llegó a sentir él por mí. Que el querer que la otra persona sea feliz, incluso constándote la propia felicidad o la vida, entonces lo reconozco, amo a Peeta, pero sé que no me lo merezco.

Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos después de haber admitido mis sentimientos, pero no consigo dormir bien. Me gustaría haber reconocido esto antes, a fin de cuentas el Capitolio y Coin no sólo me quitaron a la persona más importante al matar a mi Patito, sino que me robaron la vida entera al dañar a Peeta.

Noto que poco a poco va amaneciendo, por lo que no hace falta seguir acostada, tomo una ducha y preparo todo para irme de cacería. Tengo que dejar de compadecerme y hacerme ver la realidad, Peeta no es para mí, aunque descubriera que él es la persona que necesito para sobrevivir. Me necesito apurar, tengo que llevar a Sae carne fresca para los trabajadores de la fábrica de medicinas. Salgo de casa y observo que Peeta ya ha despertado, y por el aroma sé que está horneando pan. Una traicionara lágrima besa mi mejilla, y la desaparezco con el puño de mi chamarra antes de mirar de nuevo su casa para después irme al bosque a cazar y tratar de olvidar lo que he perdido en ese lugar.

**Peeta´s POV**

Por lo que veo Katniss se está recuperando, sale a cazar, y ya no se descuida tanto como Haymitch me contaba, quizá este superando la muerte de su hermana. Me pregunto si mejoraría si Gale regresara, si fuera así, yo lo traería a la fuerza aunque eso me doliera en el alma, en fin, mejor sigo horneando.

Después de terminar todo, me dispongo a dejar a Haymitch su provisión de pan, me extraña ver que está despierto y algo sobrio.

-Mira nada más, el buen chico del pan.

-Me gustaría que ya no me llamaras así.

-Entonces cómo, el Amoroso.

-Sí, sí, como digas – dije de manera sarcástica – en fin, me voy.

-¿Esta vez no dejarás una canasta en los escalones de la casa de la Preciosa?

-No, trabajaremos esta tarde con el libro, pretendo entregárselo personalmente.

-Eso quiere decir que regresaste por ella, ¿me equivoco?

-No, siempre ha sido por ella. Aunque a veces pienso que no vale la pena, simplemente no le intereso. A pesar de todo, siempre estaré allí, para ella.

-Vaya, vaya, entonces la sigues amando.

-Tanto o incluso más que antes.

-Pues yo creo que lo que haces va a valer la pena – esto último que dijo me intrigó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que ella volvió a la vida cuando regresaste. Que salió de su casa, como, se asea y va de acá para allá desde que apareciste un día en su jardín, ya no le eres indiferente.

-Tonterías, yo no creo interesarle.

-Entonces explícame porqué te pidió ayuda en lo del libro.

-Porque es parte de su terapia, y porque sé dibujar.

-Lo has dicho, es su terapia, no la tuya. En fin, piensa lo que quieras.

Entró a su casa mientras yo me quedé ahí parado pensando en lo que había dicho, preguntando si de verdad yo le interesaba a Katniss. Sin hacerme muchas ilusiones, regresé a casa a pensar con tranquilidad en sus palabras.

**Katniss´ POV**

Después de entregar a Sae algunas presas, traigo un par de conejos y una ardilla. Me dirijo a casa de Haymitch toco la puerta y un adelante me hace abrir y entrar.

-Vaya Preciosa, si traes buena caza, me imagino que tu humor ha de ir mejorando.

-Me distrae cazar, y hace que deje de pensar en cosas.

-¿Piensas en cosas o en personas?

Creí que me preguntaría si estaba mejor por lo de mi hermana por lo que me puse nerviosa.

-Ya me voy, sólo venía a dejarte este conejo – dejándolo sobre una mesa.

-Y tus otras presas, ¿son para ti?

-No, bueno el conejo sí, pero la ardilla es para Peeta, a él le gusta comer carne fresca de ardilla.

-Vaya, conoces sus gustos, acaso será que, no olvídalo.

-Qué, qué será.

-Te interesa el panadero – so sé si me delato la mirada o los nervios, pero noté en su sonrisa que me había descubierto.

-No, es sólo un amigo, sí, un amigo.

-Un amigo que te hizo resurgir de las cenizas Preciosa.

Estaba a punto de irme, cuando una duda cruzó por mi mente.

-¿Sabes por qué regreso?

-No – iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando escuché – pero si por quien lo hizo.

-¿Qué?

-Ese chico es un masoquista, y sigue interesado en la chica en llamas.

-No eso no es verdad, no pudo regresar por mí, no yo no lo merezco – no sé en qué momento comencé llorar.

-Ya te lo había dicho, "Podrías vivir cien vidas y no ser merecedora de él, ya lo sabes". Pero que se le va a hacer, te lo voy a decir porque ya me cansé de verlos chillar a los dos. La única razón por la que Peeta volvió fue por estar a tu lado, aunque sea de lejos, y la única razón por la que te levantaste de esa muerte en vida fue por él, aunque eso no signifique que lo merezcas.

Haymitch tenía razón, no me lo merecía, pero también dijo que me sigue queriendo y yo tenía que preservar ese amor, tenía que hacer que esa llama no se extinguiera para siempre.

-Tienes mucha razón, no me lo merezco, pero haré hasta lo imposible para merecerlo. Sé que no tendré cien vidas, pero podré hacer cien cosas para conquistar su corazón – salí de la casa de Haymitch con una sólo intención, hacer cualquier cosa para merecer el amor de Peeta, una por cada vida, según las palabras de mi mentor.

Ok, bueno la historia será larga, se imaginan, 100 formas para enamorar a Peeta, yo creo que se lo merece después de lo lindo que es. En fin el seguir o no la historia será según sus comentarios. No olvidaré mis historias inconclusas y no pienso dejar esta que ya llevo bastante avanzada. Tengo los siguientes 5 capítulos pero me falta transcribirlos, en fin espero poder actualizar cad días, en fin, nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
